Kanon Producciones, presenta…
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Que hacia Kanon, mientras los demás dorados estaban en Asgard?


**SAINT SEIYA Y SUS PERSONAJES, Y TODO EL MUNDO DE SAINT SEIYA SON DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

* * *

 **Antes que lean este FANFIC, les quiero advertir que esto es una parodia de lo que en realidad es SOUL OF GOLD, si?. Este FANFIC es más para darle una importancia grande al gemelo Kanon que no apareció en la serie, bueno por escasísimos minutos lo hizo, pero bueno la cosa es que quise darle una explicación en forma de parodia.**

* * *

 **Así que, si no les gusta absténganse de leer y comentar.**

* * *

 **Kanon Producciones, presenta…**

 **SOUL OF GOLD**

Y si...- Toda esta historia comienza con esas palabras, y es que muchos nos cuestionamos que es lo que hubiese pasado si…, y allí va nuestra imaginación crenado y transformando todo a su antojo dejando atrás la realidad y llevando a la imaginación, a la fantasía, a la cúspide.

Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y pasemos a lo importante que es el contendió de esta historia…

La idea surge y surge, pero muy pocas veces la llegaba a desarrollar. Era de esas personas que gustaba de divagar y pensar en cosas mucho más complejas, que, las cosas simples le aburrían e incluso le molestaba siquiera que estas vinieran a su mente.

Pero hace unos días que llevaba escribiendo y borrando, y borrando y volviendo a escribir, votando hojas al cesto, golpeando la mesa con frustración. Hasta pensó en tirar a la pobre PC portátil por la ventana y es que, hace mucho que su cerebro estaba que se sobre calentaba de tanto intentar concebir una idea lo suficientemente buena y llamativa.

Suspiro con frustración y decidió dejar el destrozar todo para luego, pues en ese momento su vista se fijo en su buzón, miles de cartas e emails le había llegado.

Estas chicas piensa que uno es maquina…- chasqueo la lengua con molestia, al leer las primera dos cartas –…los dorados…- pensó con una mano en el mentón…-

Enserio?, tienes que describirte en tercera persona? – pregunta con enfado PV que está a un costado de Kanon –

Oye, fuiste tu quien quiso saber cómo rayos nació SOUL OF GOLD, así que te callas! – su mirada verde se vuelve a concentrar en la PC –

Pero…- hace un puchero – como que fuiste tú el que lo escribió…yo creí que fue Don Kurumada –

Oh, mi amigo Kuru – sonrió con nostalgia – yo le día la idea, ya vez como soy de generoso y es que a mí se me dan las ideas tan pero tan bien…-

Sí, que más – ¬.¬ -

La envidia – niega y cierra lo ojos – si no dime quién crees que escribió el torneo galáctico y todas la sagas a excepción de la 12 casas, eh? –

No – o.o! –

Si, aquí tienes al gran escritor – pose de soy lo mejor –

No te creo -.- —

No es como si me importara – se mira la uñas –

Uy!, ya y si fuiste tú…haber cuéntame cómo empezó todo – ¬.¬*-

En el principio, Dios creó…- empieza a narrar pero PV empieza a imitar a un mandril rabioso –

No!, el principio de la creación idiota! El principio de Soul of Gold! –

Ya, ya…tranquila – XD – bien como decía…

***M***

La idea había surgido después de haber leído tantos comentarios sobre la muerte tan inesperada y a la vez tan triste de los dorados, que vamos muchos de los estúpidos memes decían que éramos MUY sobre valorados, claro que yo morí de manera heroica mira que le pate el trasero al uniceja con solo mi POBRE ropa de entrenamiento.

¬.¬ - PV –

Ya no me mires así, ya me concentro en el relato…- u.u – como decía la idea había surgido de una indignación, o sea que mi hermano era un inútil, nadie lo discute!, que Shaka está demasiado sobre valorado tampoco, que Mu es un llorón de prime… -

¬.¬* - PV –

Digo, me era bastante molesto esos cometarios de gente que no conoce la verdad tras cada pelea… - se pone serio – así que, con determinación, llame no, a mi amigo Kuru y le dije no – hace un gesto con la mano como si tuviera un teléfono – oye Kuru, por que no hacemos algo nuevo, algo así como…_le conté mi idea y le gusto mucho y me dijo: Kanon, ya sabes que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras _

o-o? -.-! — PV-

Qué?!, es verdad – se defiende ante la mirada acusadora de PV, que la hace un gesto de que continúe – entonces empecé a desarrollar mi idea, no y así fueron dos meses de largo y extenuante trabajo, hasta que por fin! Lo tenía terminado, mi gran obra – saca de la nada un cuaderno cocido –

Y como conseguiste presupuesto para la animación y todo, porque te soy sincera fue más mala… - PV –

Y que querías, nadie quiso apoyar…- levanta las manos indignado –

***F***

Por favor…- pedía Kanon a Saori –

No –

Por favor –

No –

Por favor –

No –

Miserable – salió diciendo del templo principal – y ahora…- se pone a divisar todo el santuario, cuando a lo lejos ve las olas del mar chocar – Pose, Pose…- una sonrisa se forma en su bello rostro, ya tenía a quien le auspicie la serie –

***M***

Por favor…-

No –

Por favor –

No –

Y yo que te quería dar una parte – se giro mientras decía ello –

Mmm – los ojos entrecerrados del emperador de mar le sacaron una sonrisa a Kanon que observaba su reflejo en el espejo que el muy vanidoso dios había colocado casa, casi frente a su trono – NO – sentencio –

Bien, tú te lo pierdes…allí te vez Pose…- Salió de lo más relajado aunque internamente maldecía la tacañería de los dioses –

Kanon! – el grito de Julián, hicieron sonreír al Dragón de mar. Ya tenía a Pose en sus manos –

***F***

Y te ayudo? – PV –

Solo me dio las cámaras y a las marinas como camarógrafos – chasqueo la lengua –

Eso fue mucho para lo poco que apareció…- u.u –

Callada!, que Pose debía agradecer que le di una parte en mi gran obra – levanta el puño en forma de amenaza –

Y como así aceptaron lo dorados, digo, Aioria porque principal? – PV –

Eso…- suspira – seamos sinceros Aioria esta hasta el perno como protagonista, mil veces Seiya –

Jajajaja…va, ya, pero cuenta, cuenta…- insista PV –

Pues…-

 *****M*****

 **Ikki, se siente desplazado -**

 **PV, se siente feliz con kanon -**

 **Ikki, se siente traicionado -**

 **PV, no puede creer que Kanon este a su lado -**

 **Ikki, se siente olvidado -**

 **PV, siente que no puede ser más feliz -**

 **Ikki: puedes dejar en paz mi Facebook -**

 **PV: amargado -**

 **Ikki: loca, acosadora y encima ladrona de cuentas -**

 **PV: T.T -**

 **Ikki: ya se deprimió...-**


End file.
